Barley Breathing
by Puckleberryfan82
Summary: this is an idea kinda like the Shuffle music fics but this is all for Glee music I think works for my all time fave pairing of Puck/Rachel. I hope you all like this and it will be both Drabbles and One shots. This will have an M rating and I will let you know that is how most of my fics are lol
1. Chapter 1

**K all I know I shouldn't start another fic but I couldn't help myself. I have been reading a lot of fanfics cause I am sick and I have been seeing fics that either or drabbles or one shots or for the Shuffle fic music idea and i thought why not do something kinda like Shuffle fic idea except I pick the songs and it is based on all Glee songs lol so here it is my Glee music fic idea and it is for my all time fave pairing of Puckleberry lol This might have other cast members in it but if they are they will be somehow in it to work with my Puckleberry idea lol Sometimes you will get lyrics and sometimes you won't. I hope you all like this and just so you all know this is Drabbles and One shots so if I just do drabbles it will be 3 drabbles in one post and if it is a one shot it will only be one post for it I hope that makes sense lol I am battling a nasty cold so it might not lol If you have any questions feel free to ask me and I will try and answer them oh and please make sure you will read and review as it makes my muse and me happy. **

Barley Breathing

_Causing I am barley breathing_

_And I can't find the air_

_I don't know who I am kidding_

_Imagining you care_

_And I can stand here waiting_

_A fool for another day_

_I don't suppose it's worth the price, it's worth the price_

_The price that I would pay_

Puck knew what she was doing sitting there waiting for Finn to get over himself and finally see that she was the one for him. He knows this is what she is waiting for but what if she was letting her real one true love get away. What if he was suppose to be the one to save her and love her like he likes to believe. That is why he is barley breathing while he waits for her to see what is right in front of her.

I Only Have Eyes for You

_My love must be a kind of blind loveI can't see anyone but youAre the stars out tonight?I don't know if it's cloudy or bright_

Puck couldn't help but notice that ever since he and Rachel started dating again that he has only ever had eyes for her. He has had women throw themselves at him all the time but he doesn't see anyone but her and he likes it that way as crazy as it sounds coming from him but being only with Rachel has been the happiest time of his life and he knows how lucky he is that she gave him another chance but he sure as hell won't be wasting it. He and Rachel live in NYC just like she always wanted and she is a big up and coming name on the Broadway scene and he is a big name in the Rock world and though he is on the road a lot he always makes sure he is at her opening nights and closing nights and she tries to be at his concerts when she can. Yes Puck is differently only has eyes for Rachel Berry and he wouldn't have it any other way cause she is after all his Jewish American Princess.

Don't Dream it's Over

Puck is having a hard time believe he just let Rachel walk away from him and for who Finn Hudson. Come Finn never wants to be seen with Rachel unless she is less like herself and more like how Quinn is. He wants to believe he could go back to sleep and find that it was all a dream but he knows it isn't so he watches as his Berry is more and more lost and the girl that is now Rachel is the lesser of herself so she can make Finn happy. No Puck knows he wants this to be a dream no scratch that a nightmare but either way he is going to get Rachel back cause he likes the man she makes him want to be and less the Lima loser everyone keeps saying he is.


	2. Chapter 2

_**K here is the next update. Sorry about the wait everyone I had forgotten about this fic lol Anyway I will try and make you wait too long for the next one :)**_

Torn

I'm all out of faith

This is how I feel

I'm cold and I am shamed

Lying naked on the floor

Illusion never changed

Into something real

I'm wide awake and I can see

The perfect sky is torn

You're a little late

I'm already torn

Rachel was torn what between being the perfect girlfriend to Finn and being the real Rachel that is out going then she is when she is with Finn. She wants Broadway and New York but Finn wants to stay in Lima and be married by the time they finish High School. What is confusing Rachel even more is the fact that Puck seems to be mad at her but she can't understand why. It isn't like he is still in like with her. What is it that is having Puck being Puck with her instead of Noah she will never know but she hopes one day Noah will come back to her and kick Puck to the curb.

More Than Words (Set sometime after Mash-Up but as if Puck/Rachel never broke up)

What would you do if my heart was torn in two

More than words to show you feel

That your love for me is real

What would you say if I took those words away

Then you couldn't make things new

Just by saying "I Love You"

All Rachel wanted Noah to say was that he loved her or hell that he needed her but more then that she just wanted him to show her that she is loved by him. He has been so distasted since they started to date and now she is wondering if she was right in staying with him after he begged her to give him a chance. All she needed was him to love like she had started to do with him. She has tried to talk to him and make him understand but it won't listen to her and so here was standing at his door about to either get him to listen to her this time or break up with him and she really hopped he would listen to her and not make her have to break up with him.

Say

Have no fear for giving in

Have no fear for giving over

You better know that in the end

It's better to say to much

Then never say what you need to say again

Puck couldn't believe it. Rachel was gone. Just like that she died. They say it was a blood clot. How she got that he would never know cause she was always so active. But they said they couldn't understand how she got it either. He had so much to tell her like that he was ready to settle down and make her his wife and ready to start their family that she really wanted with him but he never said it cause he always thought there would be time. He really hates this song right now cause it was telling him he should have said what he had to say. He couldn't and he never would get to say it and that fact alone is just about ready to kill him.


End file.
